


¡No, JongDae!

by AutumnVibes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnVibes/pseuds/AutumnVibes
Summary: JongDae —un híbrido con una creciente atracción por el asistente de veterinario, Minseok— escapa un día en uno de los bolsillos de éste, convirtiéndose en su mascota.Y es ahí, donde todo comienza.🌸Serie de drabbles.🌸Las etiquetas serán añadidas conforme avance la línea temporal de los escritos.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. 🌸새끼 고양기🌸

MinSeok se encontraba en su casa cuando lo sintió: un tenue movimiento en su bolsillo izquierdo, parecido a la vibración de su teléfono móvil, pero mucho más gentil. Con el ceño fruncido, adentró su mano en este, deteniéndose al tocar algo suave y cálido. Sonrió, pensando que tal vez alguno de los pequeños cuyos se había escabullido hacia los grandes bolsos de su bata, pues la mayoría de los animalitos adoraba estar ahí.

—¿Quién eres, pequeñín?— Susurró con voz dulce, sus dedos todavía suspendidos encima del pelaje.—¿Es cómodo, ahí dentro?—Despacio, su mano bajó y los dedos rodearon el torso del animalito, comprendiendo entonces que no era un cuyo, o alguna mascota de ese índole.

El cuerpito vibraba, el pelo corto y sedoso envolvía sus delgados dedos; guiándose por el tamaño, estaba seguro de que era uno de los tres gatitos que le tocó cuidar el día de hoy. Lentamente, comenzó a levantar al escapista, procurando no asustarlo.

—Vamos, ven aquí.—Ahora que se encontraba fuera de su bolsillo, tomó al felino con ambas manos y lo elevó a la altura de su rostro, mirándolo a los ojos.—¿Qué es lo que pretendías hacer con escaparte?—Negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, riendo. Observó de nuevo al minino de pelaje gris y naricita oscura, preguntándose el porqué había decidido utilizarlo a él como transporte.

Ese pequeñín, en específico, no era el gatito adorable común; más bien, malhumorado y arisco, de aquellos que parecen asesinar con la mirada y que no dejan que nadie los toque, ni siquiera sus compañeros de camada. Era una sorpresa el que ahora lo tuviera entre sus manos sin que éste intentara alejarse, y más aún el hecho de que se encontrara ronroneando.

—Pero si eres adorable, ¿por qué no dejas que te empapemos de amor?— Murmuró mientras lo acercaba a su pecho y soltaba un suspiro de felicidad, pues esa era la primera vez que en realidad era capaz de sostenerlo sin que le intentara sacar los ojos _(no los ojos, sus bonitos ojos, eran su mejor atributo)._

Tarareando delicadamente, se acercó al sillón rojo que se encontraba como división entre la sala y el comedor, sentándose de forma lenta en él. Sintió su pecho vibrar debido a los ronroneos del gatito, robándole nuevamente una amable sonrisa.

—Te daré media hora. Después de eso, buscaremos comida y una manera de regresarte de forma segura para ambos.—Se atrevió a depositar un beso entre las peludas orejitas.—Por ahora, aprovecharé tu buen humor.

🌸🐈🌸 

—Aquí, quédate aquí, quieto.—Depositó el cuerpecito en una cama improvisada (hecha a base de una manta y un suéter), arropándolo lo mejor que podía. No fue capaz de encontrar alguna manera de regresarlo que no fuera de la misma forma en la que había escapado; y aunque no le apetecía llevárselo en su bolsillo, era la única opción que le venía en mente.—Sólo será por hoy. Mañana regresarás a tu camita en la veterinaria, y espero que esta ocasión no se repita. No puedes escapar de nuevo, podría haber gente queriendo adoptarte.—Chasqueó la lengua, mirando al esponjoso pequeño de manera reprobatoria. Rodó los ojos cuando sintió como éste se limitaba a ronroneaba con más fuerza, cerrando sus ojitos en el proceso.

Se levantó del lugar, caminando a su cama y envolviéndose entre las sábanas, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción. Nada mejor que dormir, era el mayor placer que podía experimentar. Cerró los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño; siendo ésta la razón por la cual no notó el peso extra en su cama, o como el gatito gris se convertía en un desnudo joven de cola y orejas peludas. No sintió dichos complementos acariciar su piel, ni los brazos que se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura.

Lo que sí escuchó, sin embargo, fue un ronco susurro en su oreja: —Lindo Minnie.—Seguido por un ronroneo y una nariz enterrándose en su cuello.

MinSeok gritó.


	2. 🌸위대한 인간의🌸

El extraño se alejó al escuchar el estruendoso grito, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, cubriéndose ésta con los brazos. MinSeok, por otro lado, se escabulló tan rápido como pudo de la cama, enredando ambas piernas entre el suave y largo edredón que lo cubría —solía dar vueltas en la cama hasta quedar enrollado cual tamal, el largo era necesario—, rodando al suelo y cayéndose de la manera menos agraciada posible.

El quejido que soltó al caer atrajo la atención del desnudo intruso. Fue capaz de escuchar el crujido de la cama mientras que éste se movía, instándolo a arrastrarse para mantener la distancia. —¿Minnie?— se tensó al escuchar su apodo, ¿cómo demonios lo sabía? —Minnie, ¿estás bien? ¿te duele algo?— el piso vibró al mismo tiempo en que su desesperación por alejarse crecía.

Impulsándose con los pies, fue capaz de crear una distancia considerable entre él y quienquiera que fuese la otra persona. —¿Quién eres? ¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa?— Habló con fuerza, intentando que la voz no se le quebrara debido al miedo que sentía en ese momento. Después de todo, la situación no era más que bizarra. —Deja de mirarme así, ¡pervertido!— Los ojos que lo observaban con atención lo ponían nervioso, haciéndolo sentir como el ratón acorralado por el gato. Al verlo desplazarse por el dormitorio, un sonido lastimero brotó de entre sus labios. No quería que se acercara.

—Me llamo JongDae.— El nombre no sonaba mal, no tenía pinta de pertenecerle a un idiota depravado que de alguna manera se coló en el apartamento. Podía decir que era, incluso, lindo. —Soy un híbrido, más específicamente, el híbrido que trajiste a casa...y tu nuevo novio.— ¿Su _novio?_ ¿Qué demoni... esperen, _híbrido?_ No, no, no podía ser posible. Los híbridos sólo existían en los libros.

—Sí, claro. Tú eres eso y yo soy un cantante exitoso.— Sacudió la cabeza en signo de negación, ignorando por completo las esponjosas orejas en la cabeza del chico, o la punta de una cola que se asomaba por el hombro del mismo; no, debía de estarse volviendo loco. Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, se levantó de la esquina en la que se encontraba, caminando aún con los pies enredados en la colcha de manera cómica, provocando que el tal JongDae se riera. —Te diré lo que eres.— Masculló una vez frente a él, elevando el dedo índice de la mano derecha, comenzando a encajarlo repetidas veces en el pecho contrario. —Eres un exhibicionista, un loco exhibicionista. Los híbridos no existen, tú...

El cuerpo entero se le congeló en el momento en que lo vio alejarse para convertirse en el gato que cuidó ese día. El que se escapó en su bolsillo, recibió sus mimos y lo acompañó a todas partes. Tembló, alejándose a saltos de la pequeña amenaza, a punto de comenzar a hiperventilar cuando pisó mal y cayó directo al suelo por segunda vez esa noche. Ya no le importaba hacer el ridículo, su propia cordura se encontraba en juego. Tener la cara aplastada en el frío suelo le dio la oportunidad de preguntarse en qué momento los científicos lograron crear algo como aquello, cómo carajos se lo perdió y demás cosas, manteniendo el aire de derrota al sentir dos brazos recogerlo del piso, enrollándolo más para que no pudiera escapar.

¿Si se hacia el muerto, se marcharía?

(No, descubrió unos minutos más tarde, no lo haría).

—Sé que es difícil aceptar que soy asombroso, bonito.—Lo cargó por la habitación, depositándolo en la cama y acostándose también, abrazándolo por la espalda. —Pero no te preocupes, yo te cuidaré y ayudaré a entender el porqué soy tan perfecto.— El desnudo cuerpo se apegó más a él, ronroneando. —Estaré a tu lado, precioso.— No le molestaba que lo llamara de mil formas diferentes, no cuando estaba recibiendo caricias en su cabello, dejándolo adormilado. Soltó un fuerte bostezo, sacudiéndose hasta los huesos con la intensidad del mismo, decidiendo en ese momento que era necesario dormir, aunque pareciera la peor idea.

Sólo esperaba que JongDae no hiciera nada malo.

🌸🐈🌸

Al día siguiente, despertó cálido y envuelto en algo suave. Durante la madrugada, de alguna manera, se había deshecho de las sábanas que llevaba encima, por lo que el calor provenía del hombre que lo mantenía entre sus brazos, y la suavidad de la cola de éste, la cual descansaba entre los cuerpos de ambos. El repentino sentimiento de comodidad le hizo no querer moverse, pero debía hacerlo, tenía que investigar lo ocurrido anoche.

Dos horas después, se encontraba irritado y con ganas de golpear a alguien. Existía poca información acerca de los híbridos, el buscar le causó un dolor de cabeza que lo estaba matando. Pero fue uno de los puntos en la quinta página que encontró la que hizo que lo levantara moviéndolo un poco, amenazándolo con toda la dulzura que le queda en el cuerpo para que se transformara en un gato o saliera a la calle desnudo, tomándolo entre sus brazos y dejándolo en el asiento de copiloto de su automóvil, conduciendo rápido para llegar al lugar en donde trabajaba y pretender que nada ocurrió el día anterior, haciendo oídos sordos a los maullidos de protesta a un lado de él.

Forcejeó con las pequeñas y filosas garras que se aferraban a la bata que llevaba puesta, negando con la cabeza y murmurando en repetidas ocasiones _"¡No, JongDae! tienes que quedarte aquí para que alguien te adopte, no puedo quedarme contigo."_

No se quedaría con el gatito, no lo haría. Porque si Kim MinSeok estaba seguro de una cosa, era que ese dato que leyó no se cumpliría.

JongDae _definitivamente_ no, bajo _ninguna_ circunstancia, iba a _aparearse_ con él.


End file.
